Coffee
by marbletown
Summary: Haymitch and Effie in District 13. Implied hayffie. Headcanon for the Mockingjay movie.


"Plutarch. Either you spit out whatever you want to say or you stop breathing down my neck. It's making me all… edgy"

Plutarch huffed "You need to do something about your escort."

"I wasn't aware that she was causing any trouble" Haymitch said coldly.

Plutarch raised his hands in a placating manner. "No. She's not causing any trouble. She's… well, she's not doing anything. That's the problem. It's making Coin anxious. You know what she thinks of citizens who don't do their part; especially an ex-capitol escort. Do you know how that looks to the people here? You insisted on bringing her here. She's your responsibility. Now, I am not threatening you. But I spoke with Coin and… well you don't need me to tell you how she feels about it."

Then Plutarch tilted his head pointedly to where Effie was. She sat against the wall, knees drawn up to her chest and head resting against her legs, unperturbed and ignored by the bustle of the people working.

Haymitch sighed. Bringing Effie with him to 13 had been the only option he'd had to keep her alive. To assure Coin of Effie's commitment to the cause he might have exaggerated the extent to which Effie helped in the rebellion. And by exaggerated, that is to say, he outright lied. Supposedly, Effie had acted as a confidant that facilitated the information needed from fellow capitolians and figureheads. In reality, Effie's incessant chatter about social events was enough to get him the information needed without mentioning anything about the rebellion to her. Sweet, trusting, Effie. The problem now was trying to find a use for her here. She often tailed after him until he gave her a meager task to pursue, which she would then put all her concentration into, even something as stupid as getting him and Plutarch coffees for the night conferences.

He nodded to Plutarch and walked towards the tiny kitchen they had in the command center, equipped for them to spend every waking moment dedicated to the rebellion. It was a miracle he didn't sleep there. He made her a steaming hot coffee, black, no sugar. He briefly lamented not being able to find a nicer, daintier mug for her, before shaking himself from the stupidity of the thought. She was still sitting on the floor, head lying on her knees, when he approached her. Nudging her side with his foot he held the plastic cup to her. She blinked blearily up at him before coming to herself "Oh" she gingerly took it and gave him a tired smile before mouthing a thank you. "You look like you could drop dead" he grunted as he sat on the floor next to her. Unlike what Plutarch thought, he wasn't about to tell her off like some child. They had all been through a lot, even Effie.

Effie blushed as she blew on her mug in the most exquisitely feminine way. "Oh, it's ever so silly of me, to be tired when I haven't even lifted a finger. I don't know what's come over me. I can't seem to make myself of use." Her voice drifted at the end as she stared blankly at the bustling people.

"Nah, it ain't your fault. 'Whole thing's a mess. No one really knows what they're doing. Even if Coin wants to make it seem like they do." He frowned as he realized the truth of his statement. Effie looked at him pensively "Maybe someone else should take the reins" her eyes widened and she slapped her hand against her mouth as she took a look at her surroundings, making sure no one had overheard. Haymitch smirked. "Why, are you thinking of climbing up the ladder to lead the rebellion or something. Knowing how ambitious y'are I wouldn't put it past you"

Effie huffed out a laugh and playfully slapped his shoulder "Obviously I wasn't referring to myself. Just… not everyone is made to lead, politically, that is. Coin obviously knows about war tactics and all there is to know about the military. But I wonder how that'll translate into her politics once all this is over" she was biting her lip, and Haymitch raised an eyebrow. Because of their extreme differences it always caught him by surprise how alike their thought pattern was sometimes. Maybe it was something about working together for sixteen years that did that to someone. Every once in a while Effie would say or do something unexpected and he'd be reminded of why she'd become an ally to him after all these years, maybe even a friend.

"Who would you suggest then."

She gave a non-committed shrug, though he could tell that she'd given this a lot of thought. Without keeping herself busy Effie had no option but to think about the situation she found herself in. Keeping herself busy to the point of mental exhaustion had always been a hobby of hers back in the capitol, and the longer she worked as an escort the more manic she became. "Well… Plutarch seems to be unbiased. He doesn't seem to be on some sort of quest for revenge. He sees things as they are without personal vindictiveness."

"He's also capitol."

"Yes… Which is why he is unaffected. He has no agenda to destroy the capitol or enslave their citizens. His one and only goal is justice and equality for all."

"I can see why that would be convenient for you"

She blushed "But you are right. A capitol leader would not sit well after all that has happened. No matter how suited he is for the job. Part of politics is the message you send out to the public. Which is why…" she drifted a bit looking at him.

"What?"

"I think you would make a good leader."

He gave a loud raucous laugh. "Really? You're talking about the message we're sending to the public and you think a drunk is the right choice?"

Effie put her hand on his arm "Don't call yourself that." she said quietly. "You are probably the smartest man I know. Even when inebriated you are more intelligent than I could ever be. And after everything they've done to you, you treat capitol citizens like people. You give them the benefit of the doubt. You don't see things in black and white."

Haymitch shifted awkwardly "Y'ain't stupid." He muttered gruffly.

She cocked her head with curiosity, a small grin on her face "I mean. I wouldn't call it stupidity. More like… self induced ignorance" he elaborated quickly.

Effie snorted in a most unladylike way and shook her head. "Ah, I knew that sentence couldn't end in a compliment."

Her giggling subdued when she noticed the intensity of his gaze on her. Color rose on the pale expanse of her neck and cheeks again. Oh, how she hated being so uncovered, with no powder to shield her true emotions, to hide the truth of her thoughts.

"I'm glad you ended up being my escort." He said. She mouthed a silent 'o' in surprise. And it was such a simple statement; nothing emotional or personal about it. Certainly nothing that could explain the embarrassment that settled over Haymitch or the fluttering warmth that spread through Effie.

"I… well…"

"Haymitch!" bellowed Plutarch, startling them both and interrupting Effie "We have a situation here" he made some strange and urgent gestures with his hands that Haymitch seemed to understand as he stood up with a sigh and a groan.

"I'll see you around then. You could visit Peeta if you don't want to die of boredom. I'll find you something more important to do later"

"Thank you" she said looking up at him "I'll be sure to do that."

He gave her a small smirk before strutting away.

Effie stood up as well, mug in her hand as she stared after him. She took a tentative sip of her coffee. The steam warming her flushed cheeks.


End file.
